


The StreetRat and the Prince

by dreamerwatergirl



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwatergirl/pseuds/dreamerwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was a simple visit to a neighboring country will become so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Voice

“But Gimsby I have to find her,” Prince Eric was fed up. He didn’t want to go to some country in the middle of the desert. He had become obsessed with finding this girl that saved him. He doesn’t know why. Maybe he feels in debt or just feels trapped, forced to go places. That’s why he loves the sea; he can be free. Maybe he just avoiding that nagging feeling he knows answers the question ‘Why hasn’t he taken a wife?’ “Prince Eric, all you have to do is visit Agrabrah and its princess. We need to make peace with our neighbors, sir.” “Alright, but I want to meet just more than the princess. There’s more to Agrabrah than that.” The prince ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. “Yes sir,” Prince Eric’s old friend holds his head full of long gray hair up high despite his height, knowing the kingdom was better off that he marry soon.

XXX

Aladdin smirked as he pocketed two apples as the owner was distracted by Abu. He sunk into the shadows as he slipped behind sand colored bricks. He bit into the apple and he enjoyed the sweet taste before he saw the two little homeless children. He forfeited his apple to them with a sad smile. He slinked back into the crowds, over to the bread stand. He heard rumors about another prince this time from Europe coming to visit and not just the princess. He took a loaf of bread and then was chased through the city. At least he got a chance to teach that prince a lesson, who left as soon as he came. As he returned home he was so wrapped up in his own world that he didn’t see a prince and his caravan in the shadows just making its way into town. Prince Eric heard his voice and was hooked.

_Riff-raff, street rat._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd Look closer._

_Would they See a poor boy?_

_No sire. They'd find out_

_There's so much More to me._

 

It was beautiful. The words were so true and heart wrecking but Prince Eric was unable to see the singer’s face and he was the only one heard for Gimsby and the rest of his crew were asleep under the darkened sky. He was determined to find the owner and this time he would.


	2. The Save

“Eric, you are prince. You needn’t spend time out with the common people.” Gimsby and the Sultan sat in the grand hall with the sun high above them and the prince’s blue eyes scanned the crowded dirt streets below. He was too far to see anything that would lead him to the singer but that didn’t matter. “Please, sire. Let me spend some time in the city. I would like a chance to meet the si- sellers you have in your fair city.” He had to see people. What are you going to do? Go up to every person down there and ask them to sing for you. He dismissed his thoughts as the Sultan gave him a fond smile. “My boy, you may. I fear my daughter is being a little stubborn at the moment.” Gimsby let out a scoff. “You should see him in the mornings.” Prince Eric took the yes and ran with it before he was assigned a babysitter or something. He was at the palace gates when the Sultan called for him to at least cover up his relatively pale skin. He was given an old cloak, which he pulled over his head and left the beautiful palace. “Finally,” He breathed out but it was covered by the sounds of debating over prices and the sounds of people living out their lives. It was thrilling.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Aladdin felt to taste of melon flow over his burning stomach. After a few moments, he saw his hood fall back. His hair was black and eyes blue. “Wooooow” It was the only thing he could come to say. He quickly apologized to fire breather and tugged the hood back up. The eyes shown with such awe and wonder, the streetrat didn’t notice the paw waving in front of his face. The man was beautiful. Aladdin had come to terms with his sexuality a while back. It didn’t change much. It wasn’t as if a lot women wanted to be with a streetrat anyway. The man came up to one of the poorer children and asked he was hungry, which he most likely was. He handed the boy an apple from the stand above only to have his wrist grabbed by the owner.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You better be able to pay for that?” He snarls in Eric’s face. “Pay?” The cart owner was too close for comfort. “No one steals from my cart.” “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I don’t have any money.” “THIEF,” He pulled Eric over to the other side of the cart. “No, please, just let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan,” Eric felt his nerves being grated against. “Do you know what the penalty for stealing is?” Eric tries to pull away but the years at sea had not prepared him for this. “No, no please.” “ Oh thank you kind, sir. I’m so glad you found him. I’ve been looking all over for you.” A man stands in between Eric and the seller. He has shinning black hair and warm chocolate eyes. He doesn’t know what to say as the sword is handed to him. “What are you doing?” The confused whispered and the man gently puts his hands on the prince’s arm. “Just play along,” The man winked at him and Eric felt a slight flush creep up his neck. “You know this man?” The seller seemed just a confused by the situation as Eric. “Sadly, yes. He is my.... master. He’s a little crazy.” Eric was slightly offended but the seller swung the man around. He seemed, well, unfazed by being roughly handled. “He said he knew the Sultan,” The seller was anger now than he had been with the pale thief. “He thinks the monkey is the Sultan.” Eric saw his cue to play along. “Oh wise Sultan. How may I serve you?” He bowed to the monkey with a smile. “Tragic, isn’t it?” Eric watched as he swiped another apple from the cart and handed to the seller with no trouble. “But no harm, done.” “Now come along master. Time to see the doctor.” The man helped Eric to his feet and led him away. “Oh, hello doctor. How are you?” Eric cocked his head to the horse. He tried not the blush at the stranger’s closeness. “No, no, no, not that doctor. Come on, Sultan.” The man and Eric were almost clear when Abu’s stolen treasures slip out. “Huh? What is it? Come back here, you little thieves!” The seller screamed but the three are gone. _Well, he’s not the singer. But he is cute._ Eric smiled and ran along side the stranger who had saved him.


	3. The Cage

The prince can’t help but stare as the person who had just saved him leads them both up cluttered and dusty stone steps. “Oh watch your head there.” The boy is smiling and lighting up his warm brown eyes. Eric forces his eyes away from the small ting of blush beneath the man’s tan and on the space he was in. It is small and ragged, and it feels like nothing the young prince had been in before. “I’m sorry. It isn’t much but it’s home.” He rubs a hand through his charcoal hair. “So you’re new here?” “Is it-“ “Obvious, yes,” The boy’s laugh is beautiful. “Oh, I guess it kinda is, huh?” Eric laughs also as he sits next the boy on a few ragged blankets. “You live here? I mean in the city.” “Yep.” He pops the ‘p’ and continues, “This is my playground. Why?” “Well when I first-playground?” The prince laughs again and the boy smiled again. “You could say that. Sure. It’s not like many people call it that or anything. Most people don’t see it my way” The stranger starts to ramble in the most adorable way, that Eric is captivated. “In my life, people are always telling me what to do and who to be. Not to mention who I have to be when and where. I can never do what is just right for me but all the people I have tied to my back. I feel like everywhere I look there’s some problem to solve, some issue to handle or some one wanting to know all about my personal business. I feel-.” “ Trapped. Like a cage more than living in anything else. I just feel trapped, having to always run this way and that never ever really settling and being normal and worth something. Tired of never having my voice heard.” The stranger’s voice shakes slightly and Eric puts a hand on the man’s bare shoulder, feeling the cool skin under his fingertips as the sun set behind him and the warmth left the city. The man’s eye glaze over as he speaks. “Who wants to hear from a-“ His voice dies in his throat as the sound of shouting comes from the stairwell. The two stand in fear or at least the boy does. “They’re looking for me.” They look at each other realizing their words match. The boy looks a little frightened but he is hiding it. He searches the ground below before turning to the confused prince and asking him a simple question. “Do you trust me?” “Yes.” Eric speaks slowly not sure why the boy is so terrified. He is sure the voices are that of the officers he met earlier even if they seemed a little dense what harm could they do. Before the sea faring prince could ask why they fell through the panels and onto the pile of powder and dust below. Eric landed on top of the boy before wrapping his arms around the stranger’s waist and flipping them to make sure nothing was broken. Eric was slightly large in height and muscle so you cannot be too careful. For seconds Eric gets lost in those brown eyes, which was before of course the boy pulled them both their feet and took Eric’s larger hand in his. They didn’t get far before the boy was grabbed by his throat and lifted off the ground. “We just keep running into each other, don’t we streetrat?” The guard smirks in the man’s face as the boy struggles to break free. Eric stares blankly at the boy not seeing the monkey, Abu, tries to blind the guard as he had apparently done before but on what the boy had called him. Could this boy be the owner of that beautiful voice that still played in his mind? Could this by the streetrat he heard? The questions shoot out of his mind as the stranger urges him to run and to get out of there while Eric had the chance for Abu had the guard preoccupied. But Eric didn’t get the time or the chance for the little monkey was thrown into a pot and the young seized once more. “It’s the dungeon and then to Jafar for you boy” The guard captain taunted as he threw the boy into the arms of the other guards. One taking hold of each arm as the stranger protested. “Hey get off me.” The laughing was the final straw. Eric couldn’t sit back and watch this. “Let him go.” This encouraged more laughter from the far larger guard, which Eric might not be able to easily take as the prince had once thought. “Lookie here men. We’ve got ourselves street mouse or are you the mouse and he’s the rat?” The guard tossed Eric to the ground and turned to the man, who tried harder to get out of men’s grasp. The guards laugh and Prince Eric stands, remembering the fact that he is a prince, after all and the Sultan did give him power over the guards to show hospitality to his guests. “Unhand him by order of Sultan’s guest, the prince.” Eric pulled the hood down in hopes that they would see it was him and would let the boy go. The guards recognized him and they remembered the lecture they had gotten about not angering the visiting prince in any way so nerves then ran high. “P-prince Eric,” The guard bows and the others force the boy on his knees as he looks up. “A prince?” The boy looks in awe and hurt. This even gets the monkeys attention and he mutters something similar. “What are you doing out here and not with the princess or the Sultan? But with this streetrat?” The captain questions and the streetrat’s eyes are casted downward with shame. “That is none of your concern, now. Do as I command. Release him!” Eric wasn’t go to let anything happen to this boy. He seems… special. Eric is drawn to him. “I would, Prince, expect my orders come from the Sultan’s advisor, Jafar. So you’ll have to take it up with him. The streetrat will be his after all this.” The guards left under the beating sun and Eric’s anger flared. “Believe me. I will.”


	4. The Trust

“Yes.” Eric speaks slowly not sure why the boy is so terrified. He is sure the voices are that of the officers he met earlier even if they seemed a little dense what harm could they do. Before the sea faring prince could ask why they fell through the panels and onto the pile of powder and dust below. Eric landed on top of the boy before wrapping his arms around the stranger’s waist and flipping them to make sure nothing was broken. Eric was slightly large in height and muscle so you cannot be too careful. For seconds Eric gets lost in those brown eyes, which was before of course the boy pulled them both their feet and took Eric’s larger hand in his. They didn’t get far before the boy was grabbed by his throat and lifted off the ground.  
“We just keep running into each other, don’t we streetrat?” The guard smirks in the man’s face as the boy struggles to break free. Eric stares blankly at the boy not seeing the monkey, Abu, tries to blind the guard as he had apparently done before but on what the boy had called him. Could this boy be the owner of that beautiful voice that still played in his mind? Could this by the streetrat he heard? The questions shoot out of his mind as the stranger urges him to run and to get out of there while Eric had the chance for Abu had the guard preoccupied. But Eric didn’t get the time or the chance for the little monkey was thrown into a pot and the young seized once more.   
“It’s the dungeon and then to Jafar for you boy” The guard captain taunted as he threw the boy into the arms of the other guards. One taking hold of each arm as the stranger protested.   
“Hey get off me.” The laughing was the final straw. Eric couldn’t sit back and watch this.   
“Let him go.” This encouraged more laughter from the far larger guard, which Eric might not be able to easily take as the prince had once thought.   
“Lookie here men. We’ve got ourselves street mouse or are you the mouse and he’s the rat?” The guard tossed Eric to the ground and turned to the man, who tried harder to get out of men’s grasp. The guards laugh and Prince Eric stands, remembering the fact that he is a prince, after all and the Sultan did give him power over the guards to show hospitality to his guests.   
“Unhand him by order of Sultan’s guest, the prince.” Eric pulled the hood down in hopes that they would see it was him and would let the boy go. The guards recognized him and they remembered the lecture they had gotten about not angering the visiting prince in any way so nerves then ran high.  
“P-prince Eric,” The guard bows and the others force the boy on his knees as he looks up.   
“A prince?” The boy looks in awe and hurt. This even gets the monkeys attention and he mutters something similar.   
“What are you doing out here and not with the princess or the Sultan? But with this streetrat?” The captain questions and the streetrat’s eyes are casted downward with shame.   
“That is none of your concern, now. Do as I command. Release him!” Eric wasn’t go to let anything happen to this boy. He seems… special. Eric is drawn to him.   
“I would, Prince, expect my orders come from the Sultan’s advisor, Jafar. So you’ll have to take it up with him. The streetrat will be his after all this.” The guards left under the beating sun and Eric’s anger flared.   
“Believe me. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll give you a bunny from them both. (/(/  
>  (-.-)  
>  o_(‘)(‘)


	5. The Snake

Eric made his way back to the palace as fast as he could in the crowded market. He went straight to the Sultan. “Ah, my boy did you have a nice trip into the city?” “Well, sire. I did until your guards arrested a boy from the market. According to your guards the boy was taken because it was an order from your advisor, which I have yet to meet. They have taken him for not reason that I can see nor did they give me one.” Eric speaks to the Sultan in the most polite voice he could muster with the anger that was in him. He didn’t even know the boy’s name. “Oh dear. That does seem like a problem. Why don’t I go have a talk with Jafar?” The Sultan rang his hands as he steps down from his throne. The prince still wears a look of worry. The Sultan offers him a knowing smile, recognizing young love. “Do you know his name?” “No.” “Hm. Do you know where they have taken him?” “The dungeon.” “Then go visit him if you wish. Speak to him while I speak with Jafar and we’ll see if we can’t straighten this out.” Eric smiles and thanks the Sultan while his daughter walks up to her father. “Ah, Jasmine, why don’t you show Prince Eric here to the dungeon.” “But Father I-“ “Please, you may see something that will put your mind at ease.” With that Jasmine sighs but walks with Eric.

*____________________________*

Aladdin leans his head against the cold stonewall as a pale light fills the grey cell. He sighs. He fells like an idiot and worthless because he believed he is. Well that’s what everyone in his life as ever told him. It’s hard to ignore something that people keep repeating. Aladdin can still feel the prince’s strong arms around him. Oh god he wanted them to kiss. Abu appears and unlocked him after imitating the prince. “He was the visiting prince. A prince and I fell for him. He deserves someone better than me. He deserves some princess or some random girl he finds naked on the beach.” He rubs his wrists. He has been there awhile and the stay hasn’t been pleasant. “He deserves more than a worthless streetrat.” “Let him decided that. Do you trust me?” The stranger had been standing in the darkness and listening apparently and he wasn’t alone either. The princess is with him and so is the prison guard who soon forces his wrists above his head and locks him in again. The prince orders the guard away and kneels before Aladdin, who looks down and away from those sea green eyes. But the man persists and with two fingers lifts his chin so Aladdin is forced to look him in the eye. The fingers are warm and the eyes so blue. Aladdin gives a shudder. “Are you okay?” The man whispers and his eyes are sincere. Aladdin nods thrown off by the true caring feel the man put off. “You’re-“ “Yep,” “But you’re a prince-“ “Yes,” “And I’m…” The princess looks upon them and gets an expression that showed she recognized Aladdin. “You’re the one that took the whipping for those kids from that last prince that visited, aren’t you?” Aladdin nods again the prince’s fingers moving with him. “I’m going to get you out of here. What’s your name?” “Aladdin. Yours?” “Eric,” With that aside, the prince seems to lean in but is interrupted by a tall man in black and reds. Eric turns to face him as Aladdin gives a different shudder. “Jafar…” Aladdin hisses out. “Ah boy. You’re mine now. The Sultan just approved it.” Jafar twirls his cane aimlessly, staring at the snake head. “I told you once before I’m not going to be your slave or down into some cave for whatever price. You can take your riches and I think from the last time we meet you know where to shove it.” Aladdin struggles to lash at the man stroll to him but the struggles die down as Aladdin’s head snapped to the side and his cheek is left stinging. “Hey!” Eric kneels beside Aladdin once more. “He’s so… outspoken. Isn’t he?” “You hit him!” As Eric wraps an arm around Aladdin’s waist, Jasmine gasps and kneel on the chained boy’s other side. “And,” The plainly cruel man doesn’t seem to see the problem. The bird on his shoulder mocks his last word, but seems a little put off if birds can be. “What gives you the right to treat prisoners like this?” Eric’s voice turns into a growl as the prisoner is spoken. “He is mine so I suppose I give me the right.” Aladdin shuts his eyes closed tight and Eric’s arm tightens. “I’ll see about that. We DON’T have slaves in Agrabrah.” Jasmine is furious and storms out of the jail and to speak with her hypnotized father. Jafar only blinks and takes a step towards the diamond in the rough that he had been searching for. The moment he is unlocked, Aladdin jumps into the prince’s arms and buries his head into chest feeling pathetic. He has been in the man’s clutches before and when he wouldn’t do what the man wanted the punishment left scars. He had barely made it out of that chance alive. Eric holds Aladdin tight, glaring at this this snake. Yes Eric is in love, so what? It is just the most amazing feeling either of them had ever had and the sea faring prince isn’t about to let some one like Jafar take him away. That is a promise.


	6. The Chains

Despite his promise there was nothing the prince could truly do other than hold his new found mate at the moment. Soon Jafar spilt them before Jasmine returned with her father. He knew that the Sultan would give into love. Eck! And he would loss his diamond in the rough. Aladdin scolds as chains are linked to his hands and he is tugged away from the man he loved- get over it. The two felt the sudden void. They felt pained being torn away from each other. Eric curls his fists, his nails biting into his skin as he watches Aladdin get pulled away from him. The streetrat dug in his heels but he didn’t weigh much –not being able to eat everyday does that to a boy. Blue eyes locked onto brown until the steel door of the dungeon slammed shut in Eric’s face. The sound echoed through the near empty prison cell. It broke the silence and Eric’s daze. As fast as that boy had entered his life Aladdin- It felts so right to say-had been taken out of it.

The European boy marches out slamming the door shut as well. He ran straight to Gimbsy to vent speaking so fast that the older man couldn’t keep up or get a word in. The advisor sat with his book in hand checking a few minutes at a time because they were due for they were due for tea with the Sultan and his most trusted advisor to settle a form of compromise between their two nations. The man caught the advisor’s name in Prince Eric’s rant but still could say nothing. Perhaps they could postpone the tea until the prince had calmed a little. Eric himself was pacing and speaking non-stop. He was sort of stalling. He needed a chance to think of a way to save his streetrat. He needed him. That and he didn’t know what he would do to the man that chained Aladdin. The image of the caramel skinned boy in chains made him stop his pacing and talking and it was enough for Gimsby to say: “ Sir in an hour we will have to meet and talk about our countries. Be prepared.” The older paused before adding some comfort “Perhaps we can find away to free this boy as well.” That brought the Prince some peace and hope. The young royalty sighs and nods. He takes the book that Gimsby had been reading and starts reading it as well in hopes of distracting himself. This wasn’t what he thought love would be like in the beginning. You know not being able to see the person of his love. The Prince sighs again and tries to focus on the words as Gimsby sighs knowing his young love struggles and takes another book.

Aladdin was no longer focused on the man that tugged him forward. All he could focus on was the caring man that had held him. He hasn’t been held like that in a long time if he ever was. He finally shook himself from his daze when Jafar started arguing with his bird. He turned away from where in his mind Eric last stood to look at the snake that pulled him through the palace. The tall older one pulls easily on the chains and talks with Iago about whether to get the lamp first or to let Jafar have some fun with the diamond in the rough first. “Jafar, let’s get you the lamp first and then that sea brat wouldn’t be able to stop you.” Iago himself didn’t want the poor boy to have to suffer under whatever Jafar has planned. He knew it was nothing good. He knew that taking a lamp and ruling Agrabah was one thing. But forcing a person into an inmate act made his feathers stand on end. The bird hoped they could just get the lamp and let the boy go. To his surprise and hope, the advisor stopped and stroked his bread in habit. “Perhaps you are right. With the genie I can do so much with this one.” The man put a finger under Aladdin’s chin as the younger glared him with all the heat of a thousand suns.

 

The sun was down and the dark man rode off into the desert this time knowing his dark purpose will be met. Aladdin’s wrists were tied to the black horse’s reins and he stumbled to keep up and not be dragged along-which he was. The street urchin’s only friend followed along on the boy’s shoulder. When the two animals and the shoulders they rested on reach the tiger-head Jafar unties the rope from the shorter’s sore wrist. “Bring me the lamp boy!” The bearded one pushes Aladdin into the light of the Cave of Wonder. He was shaken when the sand head began to speak. “Who disturbs my slumber?” “A slave of Jafar.” Aladdin’s voice shakes but there is snark in it also. “Who disturbs my slumber?” The Cave asked again not accepting that answer. “It is, I, Aladdin.” “Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp.” The Cave roared and it’s mouth opened relieving the stairs. Jafar smirked and called to his new pet. “First fetch me the lamp and then you shall your freedom.” Aladdin swallows dryly and whispers to Abu. He cannot help but think of Eric. He hopes that by doing this he will truly get his freedom though he doubts those words. With his thoughts on Eric- such a perfect name- the streetrat steps into the tiger’s mouth entering the Cave of Wonders. And as if falling in love wasn’t enough to change his life that day it would soon change again with a simple lamp.


	7. The Kiss

Prince Eric froze when he saw who was pouring his drink. Aladdin was dressed in barely anything. He wore a red almost transparent silk vest and his patched baggy pants were replaced with a red that were too small on his hips. A golden chain was around his neck and fear was in his chocolate eyes. Though they were downcast, Eric could see it. The chain connected to that disgrace of a man, Jafar’s snake staff. As Eric sat in disbelief, Aladdin, his Aladdin, was pulled into Jafar’s groping embrace. The streetrat tried in vain to push the taller away put it achieved nothing. Aladdin screamed and soon that scream-after a possessive growl- became Eric’s. A hand shock the prince’s shoulder before he could launch himself fist curled.

Eric’s blue eyes fly open from his nightmare to see Gimsby standing over him in concern. “Prince Eric, are you alright? You were screaming in you sleep.” “I’m fine. It was just a dream… But will you have John and Thomas join us for tea with the Sultan…just in case.” The elder nodded wordlessly. It was obvious that the young prince dreamed something that didn’t need discussing. It was also clear that if having two guards join eased the soon to be king’s mind then it shall be done without conjecture or complaint. The sun shined through the curtains of the room he doesn’t remember walking into the night before. The still slightly asleep prince rubs the remainder of the dream away running a hand across his face. Eric sighs knowing that it is a possibility that those horrid hands have already done what those in his dream searched for.

Aladdin sighed. Sure sitting in a darken what was the Cave of Wonders was better than being with that creep snake man but he wanted to be with Eric not stuck in the cave. He smiled though knowing at least the prev didn’t get what he wanted because Abu grabbed this lamp. All this was for a lamp? Really?

So after the initial weird part of meeting Genie and tricking him, they were on an island and all Aladdin could think of was Eric. “He’s just-“ “Your prince charming.” “Yes!” “But I’m just a streetrat.” “I could make you a prince. One prince coming up.” Aladdin smiled but that soon feel after Genie started really get into it.

The tea had been served but this time not by Aladdin but another prince did join them after an interesting entrance. Prince Ali looked so familiar that Eric could not say no to him joining. Soon the reason why he looked so familiar though was out. It happened when Jafar decided to make up for his lost slave with this new prince and Eric’s dream repeated itself. The large hat fell off as the guards removed Jafar from Prince Ali to a face Eric knew. “Aladdin!” Eric couldn’t seem to control his voice or movements as he picked the streetrat and twirled him around. “How…? Aladdin’s arms rested on his shoulders as he asked stunned in disbelief. “Never underestimate a street rat.” A smile spread on both of their faces but before too long the Sultan interuped their staring contest. “Prince Eric, I must urge now though that we discuss a peace between our nations. What can get that done?” Jafar’s words rang in Eric’s mind the moment where the snake had called Aladdin, Eric’s Aladdin, a slave and his slave at that. “I would like Aladdin’s freedom and for him to leave with me. As well as that advisor of yours fired. Let your daughter marry whom she chooses and may let her out a little. And lastly do something about your poor.” The Prince said in his authority tone while slipping an arm around Aladdin. This boy wasn’t going anywhere. “That is it?” “That is all I require. Trading between nations may start as soon as these things are done.” “That can be done. Thank you. Prince Eric. I will leave you to your your… Aladdin.” With that Gimsby and the Sultan left to work out the details. “I’m leaving with you?” Aladdin raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem? I thought you could live in the castle with me.” “It’s would be a problem without you.” “And why is that?” “Can we not beat around this and just kiss already before anything interrupts-“ A pair a chapped lips cut the Street rat off though he wasn’t complaining. The kiss of deep and passionate and everything a first kiss is meant to be in fairytales. Eric’s arms around his waist his hands clenched in Eric’s shirt pulling him closer. “Us.” They breathed out together pulling away for air.


End file.
